It's Not Over
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: The final in my second series! :D What are Ann and Xavier planning to do? The Freedom Fighters and Senshi are both taking the blows of the Underworld, until an old friend comes back...and gets...well, you'll have to read for yourself! R&R please!


Q

Q.N. Hello...my name is Shteve. I'm just kidding. I thought I'd start this author's note in a humorous matter because this is a more serious 'fic. It's full of a lot of action, which picks up immediately and keeps going. It's also the last of the second series. But, I'm not gonna leave you hanging! Enjoy this!

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

'It's Not Over' by Daughtry

"Goodnight, Serenity," Snively said, kissing his youngest daughter goodnight.

"'Night, Daddy," Chibi replied, yawning. Her father turned on her nightlight and shut off the big light while leaving the room, shutting her door on the way out. He heard a faint choked sob come from Hope's room. He walked in, seeing his older daughter on her bed, crying into her pillow. He sat down by her, pulling her into a hug, curious to why she was sad.

"Hope, what's wrong? Why are you upset?" he inquired.

"Dad, is it okay to cry about Mom?" she replied. He remembered now. 'Today's the day Sam had died a year ago. No wonder she's upset.'

"Yes, it's perfectly fine. I'm sorry I didn't remember," he said, stroking her hair. Like Sam, she liked it when he did that. It felt like a comfort zone to her.

"It feels like I'm forgetting her."

"I know, I know...try to get some sleep, alright?" her father said, kissing the top of her head.

"Can we do something for Mom tomorrow? Like get flowers to put on her monument or something?" Hope asked.

"Of course. Now, off to bed. Goodnight," Snively said, getting up and leaving the room.

"'Night, Dad," she replied, turning off her lamp and rolling over.

Snively went to his bedroom, dressing for bed. He turned on his television set, picking up his book. His daughters and Mecha had got the small screen for his Christmas present, with the assistance of Sydney. He was watching some crime scene show when he heard something on the other side of the hut. He assumed it was Hope going to the bathroom or something similar. When he heard a loud crash come from Chibi's bedroom, he got up and hurried to her room. He saw a feminine figure looming over his youngest daughter's bed, picking her up.

"Serenity!" Snively cried, waking her up and startling whoever was trying to take her away.

"Ann, what is taking you so long?" a voice, Xavier's, demanded. Snively threw a punch at Xavier, sending the latter stumbling into the wall. He shoved Ann away from his daughter and picked Chibi up, along with her blanket and stuffed rabbit, carrying her out of the room quickly, going into Hope's bedroom. Only, his eldest daughter's bed was empty and the room trashed.

"Hope?!" he asked frantically, searching the room just in case she was still there, knowing the truth already. He crept into his room, shutting and locking the door, with his daughter, grabbing his phone off of his bed stand, calling Sydney.

"What?" she asked over the phone.

"Ann and Xavier have Hope and are trying to kidnap Serenity as we speak. Hurry up and get here!" he whispered fiercely, hanging up. A couple of minutes later, Sydney appeared in the room, just as Xavier and Ann broke the door down. Snively put Serenity under his bed, telling her to stay hidden. He and Sydney fought them off, struggling to keep them away from Chibi. Xavier came up to Snively from behind, hitting him over the head with a board, watching in satisfaction as his victim fell to the ground unconscious.

He continued on to Sydney, who was busy fighting her sister, and swung the board, connecting the swing to her back, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. She felt helpless as Ann reached under the bed and pulled the four-year-old girl out from under it. The child struggled in her father's ex's arms, crying out for her father and Sydney's help. Xavier held a cloth to Chibi's mouth and nose. Sydney watched in horror as the girl's eyes slowly began to close.

"No!" Sydney screamed, getting up to charge Ann. Xavier shoved her back down roughly, aiming a gun at Serenity, the barrel at her head.

"Another step and she dies," he said, watching Sydney as her sister left with Chibi. He fired at Sydney, the laser brushing her side. He walked away, stepping on Snively's arm and breaking it, disappearing from in front of her. Sydney dropped to the floor, holding her bleeding side, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Snively? Come on, please get up," she said, shaking him gently with her free hand.

"Huh?...Where's Serenity?" he asked, then groaned in immense pain when he moved his left arm.

"What's wrong with my arm?" he asked, getting up slowly.

"Xavier broke it when he left a moment ago."

"They're gone...they're really gone," he moaned, picking up Serenity's stuffed rabbit off of the bed.

"Hey, we need to get you to Dr. Quack's now before your arm gets infected," Sydney said, "then to the Moon Palace."

"Why the Moon Palace?" Snively inquired.

"Because I have a gut feeling that they'll be back for you later."

"Let them come. I want my daughters back."

"We'll get them back, I promise. But right now, we need to get out of here, so hurry up and pack." Snively sighed, but did as told, with the assistance of Sydney. That is, after they formed a makeshift sling for his arm.

- - - -

The next day, Uncle Chuck was doing his typical spy work; listening in on Naugus and Robotnik's conversations.

"I hope you find my...proposition worth taking," Chuck heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"What is in this deal for me?" Naugus rasped.

"The location of Knothole," he heard Ann say.

'I have to warn them!' he thought, thinking of the Freedom Fighters. He wrote a message, calling one of his doves. He stuck the note into the dove's pouch, sending it off. 'I hope it makes it in time,' Uncle Chuck prayed grimly.

- - - -

"What are we going to do?" Sally asked, after receiving the message from Uncle Chuck, thirty minutes later.

"There's no way we can get everyone outta here at a second's notice," Sonic brought up.

"I know you may not like this idea," Snively said, "but we may have to relocate."

"No way!" Sonic yelled. "This has been our home ever since the coup. There's no way I'm leaving it!"

"Yeah, we can't just abandon it," Rotor agreed, seeing others doing so as well.

"I think what Mr. Kintobor is saying makes sense," King Acorn said.

"But, Daddy!" Sally protested. "This is our home!"

"Which could be in danger. We can always rebuild the village, but we cannot replace the lives that could potentially be killed," her father replied.

"But, where cahn we all go?" Bunnie queried.

"You can stay with me and my people," Sophia said, coming in with Arable.

"That could work," Max replied, thinking it over.

"When do we have everyone start packing?" Shadow questioned.

"Immediately," Sophia spoke gravely.

"Where are we going to get a portal big enough to teleport a whole village?" Arable asked testily. She personally didn't like the idea. 'We don't need a bunch of extras running around.'

"Vanessa has one." Sophia turned to King Max. "Announce it; I'll go get Vanessa."

- - - -

"Why are we here?" Arable inquired. They had gone back to Knothole later that evening after the other villagers of Knothole were settled in.

"To see if Hope and Serenity would be here by any chance," Snively replied.

"Knothole seems so dead now," Sally commented.

"In a way, I suppose it is," Melissa said. Sonic thought he'd heard something but decided to let it go. But then he heard it again, only, it was louder.

"Guys," he said, "do you hear that?"

"Sugarhog, what are y'all talkin' about?" Bunnie answered, confused. Suddenly, purple auras popped by the dozens, revealing demons. The Freedom Fighters and Senshi dispersed, scattering in all directions. But, unfortunately, the Freedom Fighters didn't have the power to face the demons and were quickly apprehended.

"Get out of here!" Sally yelled to the Senshi, who were fighting a losing battle.

"No way!" Morgan replied.

"Do it!" Snively ordered, his arm, in a cast, resting on his thigh. To him, that was the only good factor of being captured. But the Sailor Senshi only ignored them. Slowly, the ones still in battle were captured and thrown to the ground and arrested like the rest.

"You shoulda left," Bunnie said quietly. One of the demons, who appeared to be captain, slapped her across the face.

"No talking, he ordered. Ann appeared from thin air, throwing a haughty look to the prisoners. After looking at Bunnie's face, she walked up to the rabbot, cupping her chin in her hand.

"You are to not being touching her!" Antoine exclaimed angrily. Ann ignored him, more intent on examining Bunnie's cheek.

"Who hit you?" she abruptly inquired.

"Uh, he did," the rabbot replied, nodding towards the captain, finding it weird that the former ally would ask that, as if she had honestly cared.

"You are not allowed to lay a finger on them until Xavier is here, with 'her,' and gives you permission to do so," Ann said, looking at her squadron.

"How long do we have to wait for the Rebirth to be completed?" the captain asked.

"Xavier's finishing it up now."

'Rebirth?' Sydney wondered, rolling the idea around in her thoughts. She'd heard of it before, never heard it ever being completed. It had always failed; there was too much power for a corpse to handle and it would eventually explode. She thought of fairly recent events that might help her understand what was going on. She quickly recalled what had happened a few months ago when Sam's body was stolen. 'But that's impossible.'

- - - -

Xavier was standing beside a stone table, chanting words. Hope and Serenity were in a prison cell, both asleep. He went up to the youngest, with a syringe in his hand. He drew blood from the child, holding her arm in place, for she was squirming in her sleep. He walked back to the table, emptying the blood into a wooden bowl. He ground up some herbs and poured additional liquids into the bowl, mixing them together.

"And now, for the final touches," he murmured. He left the room, getting clothes for the one he was bringing back to life. He went to the weaponry room, collecting a set of sai and a small pistol as well as a whip. 'She has no experience with a whip, which might be a good thing, for now.' He laid everything out when he got into the room where sacrifices were normally held. Except, that day, it was the complete opposite. He was going to bring back the dead. 'The Rebirth is almost complete!'

Xavier drew some of the concoction from the bowl, into a new syringe. He inserted the needle into the chest of his test subject and injected the concoction into the subject's heart. He pulled the needle out quickly but carefully. He gathered the daughters of his test subject and left.

- - - -

"Milady, he's arrived," the captain said. Ann turned from her prisoners and saw Xavier, carrying the ones he'd kidnapped, looking very proud and high strung.

"Did she do it? Did you cause-"

"-her Rebirth? As far as I know, yes. She should be here any moment," Xavier said, setting the children down in front of Snively, who looked them over, checking for wounds. He saw the small dot on Serenity's arm where the blood was drawn, and was furious.

"What did you do to them?!" he demanded.

"They're fine. However, the rest of the universe may not."

"And why is that?" Sophia asked angrily.

"We have the upper hand now. We have the ultimate warrior, someone you used to have," Ann said.

"What are you talking about?" Sydney asked. 'It's not possible. It can't be...can it?'

"Sam! Get up here!" Xavier yelled. "They'll die if you don't! Sam!"

"She's dead!" Sophia screamed. Out of nowhere, one of the demons was pulled back into the dense forest. It was thrown back just as quick, covered in its own blood, dead. The other demons looked frightened, but tried to hide their fear nevertheless. Xavier turned the dead member of his squadron and smiled. A slit throat was what killed him; it was a very clean killing.

"I see you haven't lost your touch. Now, get out here, Sam!" he said. Several other demons were killed just as quick, between being stabbed, strangled, being shot, or their necks being broken.

"Xavier, your plan is not working!" Ann hissed nervously.

"SAM! GET OUT HERE!" Xavier screamed, making the prisoners nervous. "THEY'RE GOING TO DIE!"

They heard an exasperated sigh, followed by the shuffling of tree limbs. A figure jumped from a branch of a tall oak tree and landed before them, brushing the bangs of their wavy brown hair out of her clear blue eyes while the Freedom Fighters and Senshi looked in disbelief. She pulled out her sais and stabbed the captain, killing him in front of their eyes.

"That is enough," Xavier said calmly, noticing that whatever was left of his army were the ones guarding the prisoners.

"Let me take care of her. We have some unfinished business after all," Ann said.

"She'll kill you. I'm doing it," Xavier replied. He pulled his rapier from its sheath, swinging it towards his opponent, who blocked it. She came at him with a series of slashes and stabs, wounding him twice. Ann went in, tackling the opponent. Xavier took the pair of sai and threw them a few feet away.

"Sam, get out of here!" Snively blurted. Xavier grabbed Sam's wrists, holding them behind her back with one hand, dragging her off of the ground. He held his rapier to her neck with his free hand, all while keeping her from trying to escape.

"Any sudden movements and you'll die," he hissed into her ear.

"Good, it should be that way anyways," she said lowly. Xavier motioned to Ann and whispered something to her. Ann signaled to her guards, who raised their weapons to their victims' heads.

"Let them go," Sam growled.

"Careful, you don't want them to end up dead, do you?" Ann sneered, mocking her.

"Sam, you have an important decision to make tonight," Xavier said, forcing Sam to look at his other captives, making sure she made eye contact with Snively, who looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Really now?"

"What's it going to be? Their freedom and your staying with me, or your freedom and their staying with me? Choose quickly, or they, and you, will die." Sam stood, trying to form words and recollect her thoughts to make a smart remark but couldn't. 'Either way, I'll be a traitor in their eyes.'

"Let them go, Xavier," Sam said, sighing. "I'll stay."

"Traitor!" Arable screamed. There were others screaming just as loud, making Sam feel guilty and sick. 'I'm sorry; but I have to protect you all.' But true to his words, Xavier ordered his guards to let everyone else go. He watched as his last captive watched her friends and family go, noticing that only the Freedom Fighters were looking back to her, especially her ex-husband. 'They still care for each other. No matter, I'll fix that soon enough.'

"Let us go; after all, we have a war to get ready for," Xavier said, disappearing in an aura with Sam in his grip. Ann and the others followed after searching the area to make sure no one else was there before leaving themselves.

- - - -

The meeting room was silent in the Moon Palace. The Senshi and core Freedom Fighters sat around the table, not looking one person in the eye, but all stared at the table instead. Not one person could think of something to say. How could she? How could she have betrayed them like that, and not feel horribly wrong about it? Those questions seemed to be floating around the room, being left unanswered. Out of them all, Sophia looked the most furious. 'She knew better than that! How could she have done that to us? After everything we've done for her! And yet, she doesn't care at all.'

"Why?" Vanessa asked, more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"Who knows?" Arable sneered darkly, despising Sam even more.

"She was trying to protect us is why," Sydney replied unexpectedly.

"You are not in the position to make such a bold statement," Sophia said, rising from her chair.

"She knew she'd be called a traitor either way. She picked the choice that seemed less destructive," Sydney said, standing also. The others saw the conflict; Sophia saw her sister as a traitor to her kingdom whereas Sydney saw her as trying to save them all. They stopped when they heard the sound of heels walking in.

"Hey," Sam began. She looked very calm about being there, like she was there on a daily basis to talk about trivial things, such as the weather.

"How dare you come here," Sophia said angrily, slapping her sister across the face. Her sister did nothing in return and stood there and took the blow.

"Sam, why?" Sally inquired. "Why did you betray us like that?"

"I didn't. I presumed your freedom was more important than mine," she replied. "And as for Knothole, I demanded for them to leave it alone, so it should be safe to return there."

"Uncle Chuck overheard Xavier makin' a deal with Naugus," Sonic spoke.

"Sam, you haven't been alive for two hours and look at all the chaos you've caused! Everything was so peaceful before you came back. I can't have you disrupting everything all over again! I just can't!" Sophia said.

"Hey, I'm sorry! But it's not like I planned on being alive again."

"Sam, don't you realize what you did?" Snively inquired. "You killed in front of our daughters' eyes!"

"Excuse me, but I was trying to protect them, all of you. Doesn't that count for something?!" Sam responded, feeling her temper rise. She hadn't planned to come there and argue. She was there to explain her reasoning and to tell them an idea she had. 'I could be like Uncle Chuck and spy on Ann and Xavier.'

"Sam, your actions in the past really make me question your loyalty, especially now."

"For the love of- Guys, I would never do that to you! You gotta believe me!" Sam pleaded.

"Your...actions in the past two hours prove how dangerous you are," Sally said, "how am I supposed to know if you'll keep that all at bay?"

"I can, I swear it!"

"Princess Samantha Annaliese Brody," Sophia spoke, seeing her parents come in, "you are hereby banished from the Moon Kingdom and Knothole and are sentenced to the Underworld."

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL- YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sam yelled. She looked over to her parents who did nothing to support her. No one did; they didn't want her there any longer.

"You heard me," Sophia said curtly.

"You're asking me to betray you? That's so pathetic, it makes me laugh." She had to hide the pain she was feeling; she wouldn't let them how that had hurt. She looked around, hiding her sadness, watching those who were at the table. Their faces were painted with looks of sadness and anger.

"Is this some kind of twisted 'welcome back' joke?"

"No, Sam. It's all very real," Arable said. The betrayed sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue.

"Well, I guess that's goodbye then," Sam spoke, more softly, accepting her defeat.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sophia said. She looked at everyone else. "You are dismissed."

"Wait! Before I leave, I have a request."

"Unacceptable," Arable replied quickly.

"That is not your decision; it's my sister's and Snively's."

"What is your request?" Sophia inquired, not really caring at that point.

"I want to see my kids."

"It's fine with me if it's fine with their father."

"It's fine with me."

"Good, because you're going with her." He nodded and guided the mother of his daughters to their bedroom. He knocked on the door softly, not getting an answer.

"Girls?" he inquired.

"Yeah, Dad?" Hope asked. "Chibi's asleep."

"Someone's here to see you two."

"Who?" Snively opened the door, allowing himself and Sam to be seen.

"Mom!" The girl ran up to her mother, giving her a hug.

"Hey, kiddo!" Hope saw the look of sorrow in her mom's eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I came to say goodbye," Sam said flatly.

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah."

"Mom, you're always gone. You're never there when we need you," Hope said angrily, pulling away.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"You always say that, but it's not like it means anything."

"Hope, look, shit happens. You're going to have to accept it. I love ya and I thought I'd let you know," her mother said quietly.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to doubt that too," Hope said, going back into the bedroom she and her sister were sharing.

"Let's not wake Serenity," Snively said, guiding her away.

"What about Mecha? Where is he?"

"He cancelled his adoption and moved to Mercia with Mina."

"So, I'm not his mom anymore?"

"No."

"Why did I lose so much?" she asked. He opened the door to a bedroom, his, and let her in before going in himself. He thought they'd need privacy so they could talk; he wanted to get answers, and to spend time with her before she left.

"You're never where you're most needed."

"Give me a break! I've been dead for a year."

"Are you sure you were dead?"

"...I think so. I mean I saw heaven! Snively, you'd never believe me if I told you how beautiful it is. But then it was like I was pulled out of it." He took her out to his bedroom's balcony, leaving the glass doors open. There were a couple of glasses sitting on a table with a tall bottle of claret. He broke the seal to the wine, pouring them each a glass, giving his company one of them.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she inquired, taking a sip from the glass.

"Is it a crime for me to do so?"

"Well, no, but everyone else-"

"Everyone else does not know you well enough to understand your intentions. But, in a way, Sophia is right."

"How so?" Sam asked, leaning on the rail of the balcony. He came up to her from behind and placed an arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he queried, changing the subject.

She sighed heavily. "Yeah...I'm throwing away my life, and my freedom." He walked away from her and to the table again.

"You don't have to," he replied, pouring them a second drink. "You can stay here."

"And do what? I'm sorry, but I have to go, regardless of what you can do. I just wish I knew what to do about the girls." He noticed her sounding choked up, like she was trying to prevent herself from crying. He kissed her cheek, trying his best to comfort her. She turned to face him, finally noticing the cast on his arm.

"Snively, love, what happened to your arm?"

"Xavier broke it when he kidnapped our daughters."

"He kidnapped them?" she inquired while healing Snively's broken arm. He nodded then quickly pulled her into him, stroking her hair while she buried her head into his chest, crying.

"Sam?" he asked softly.

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"...yeah..." He kissed her forehead, she looking up at him in surprise.

"Wh-" she began before he kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms going immediately around her waist like so many times before.

"It's because I love you," he whispered softly in her ear then kissed it with his lips. Sam smiled at him.

"I was just thinking... that will probably be the last time I'll ever smile."

"You're wrong."

"How so?" He placed his lips over hers firmly, backing up into his bedroom, pulling her by the waist. He tripped over his bed, falling onto it, she falling onto him, giggling. Snively remembered the balcony doors and parted from her so he could shut them. Sam held him in his place and motioned for the doors to close. She then had the doors lock themselves before turning to him, with a warm smile on her face. 'I don't want to leave him. Why can't I stay?' The last thing Snively remembered was kissing Sam amorously and beginning to take off her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her back...

- - - -

"Sam...Sam. Get up." Sam wearily opened her eyes, thinking it was her love calling her name.

"What is it, love?" she inquired softly, looking at his face, caressing it. She hadn't realized how close they were to each other; she was practically on top of him, but he didn't seem to mind. The light flicked on, revealing Xavier. Sam squeaked, covering who she was sleeping with, with her own body, as if trying to protect him.

"Come now, Sam. You know that will not work...Get dressed."

"Not with you in here."

"You don't seem to have a problem being undressed in front of him." She sighed; she'd already lost the argument and it was pointless to keep pushing it. She got up and dressed, sheathing her set of sai. She couldn't remember how they weren't in their hilts to begin with. 'Maybe we had a little too much fun earlier...but I don't regret it. I never do with him.'

"Let's go," Xavier said, opening a portal.

"Can't I tell him goodbye?" Sam asked, looking at Snively, who was still soundly sleeping.

"I think you'd made it quite clear earlier." She tried to form a sentence, but couldn't find the words.

"S-Sam?" Snively's groggy voice queried. His arm reached over to the other side of the bed, searching for his love.

"Please? He knows I'm not there."

"Hurry." She strode quickly to the bed and touched his arm, as if telling him to move it.

"Snively?"

"Uh?" She shook him a little. He rolled over and faced her, opening his eyes, and smiled at her before noticing she was dressed.

"Sam, where are you going?"

"I have to go."

"No, don't leave. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"I have to go."

"But I love you." He kissed her lips quickly, doing it repeatedly, trying to make his point. It killed her to do this to him, but it had to be done.

"I love you too. But I have to go."

"What about what we just did? Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Of course it does, love. I need to keep you safe, though." She rested her head on his chest, feeling his arms encircle her, making it clear that he did not want to leave him again. She gave him a long kiss before telling him to relax and go back to sleep, trying hard not to bawl.

"I love you, Snively," Sam said softly, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Sam," he replied with a yawn, kissing her lips softly. She waited until she was sure he was asleep before untangling herself from him and getting up.

"You're making this harder than it really should be. Come," Xavier spoke, opening a portal. She walked reluctantly to Xavier, who pulled her through. He dragged her down several halls in the Underworld. He opened a door, throwing her in the room before going in himself. He slammed her into a wall, letting his hands wander on her body. She slapped him before trying to escape. He appeared before her, throwing her on a bed. She hadn't realized that wherever they were was like a small apartment; it might have been his.

"You are mine now."

"_Screw_ you," she growled, spitting in his face. He pulled a necklace out of his pocket, forcing it around her neck.

"It's pointless to try to use your magic. It's bound."

"What have you done?"

"Restricted your rebellion against me. Now, you need your rest." Xavier snapped his fingers, making Sam's clothes turn into a nightgown.

"You will be staying with me." He changed and got in the bed, pulling Sam over to him, holding her firmly. She sighed, trying hard not to sob. After three hours of shedding silent tears, she fell into a fitful sleep.

- - - -

The Moon Kingdom was completely changed when dawn had hit. Snively rolled over in bed, reaching for something, someone. He opened his eyes and sighed deeply.

"She's gone." He could almost feel her touch on him. He heard a knock at his door, followed by Sydney coming in.

"You okay?" she inquired, sitting down by him, curious to why he was still lying in bed. 'Maybe her leaving was harder on him than I'd thought.'

"I'm fine," he answered curtly, turning away from her.

"I see Sam was with you last night."

"Shut up."

"There's nothing wrong with that. You more than likely needed it, not to mention wanted it. And she wouldn't trust anyone but you with her body."

"Why does it even matter? She's gone now."

"It matters because she's trusting you to bail her out of banishment. Is that a good enough reason?" She continued without a response, "she loves you and would never do anything to hurt you."

"Just leave," he finally said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Whatever. Just give it some thought, okay?" Sydney said, leaving. He sighed and got up, throwing on some clothes; he wasn't sure if they matched or not, and didn't care. He went outside on his balcony, realizing that he was sleeping in his ex-wife's old bedroom.

'Sam wasn't a traitor. At least, not before she left. But why did she leave? She had told me she never wanted to leave my side. She said that before she had fallen asleep.' He took a sip of wine after he had poured it in a clean wine glass. He sighed heavily.

"I need some answers," he muttered to himself. He went back inside, deciding to get dressed so he could get his daughters ready for school.

'But, how to talk to Sam again?' he wondered. He smiled to himself as he had an idea of how to do it.

"Daddy!" Serenity happily cried out, running into his bedroom. He picked her up, kissing her forehead.

"Let's get you ready for school." As he walked out with his youngest daughter, a figure disappeared in a portal without being noticed.

"I know you want answers, love, but now is not the time."

The End...

Q.N.

That's it! That's the end of the second series. But, it's not going to be like Satam and leave you hanging. There will be a third series (which I'm working on now) and hopefully I'll get the loose ends tied. Until the next time something's finished...

Later!

M.P.

'It's Not Over' is by Daughtry.

The complete song list for this series is:

1. One More Round—BarlowGirl

2. My Immortal—Evanescence

3. Porcelain Heart—BarlowGirl

4. I Hope You Dance— Lee Ann Womack

5. When Tomorrow Comes—Pillar

6. Temptation Come My Way— The Showdown

7. Regret— Day of Fire

8. Over and Over— Three Days Grace

9. Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)— Green Day

10. Goodbye My Lover— James Blunt

11. When You're Gone— Avril Lavigne

12. Hearts of the Innocent— Kutless

13. It's Not Over— Daughtry


End file.
